


How Karkat Loves

by firstsonoffire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Cunnilingus, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Nook Eating, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstsonoffire/pseuds/firstsonoffire
Summary: How does Karkat love his quadrants?Let him contemplate the ways...





	How Karkat Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello. 
> 
> This fic is set on Earth C, many years after the game & after everyone has settled into their new jobs & stuff. 
> 
> Also in this universe they managed to fix Gamzee somehow and Sollux isn't dead anymore because its my fic and i can do what i want lmao
> 
> Anyways. 
> 
> Next chapter is Gam & Kar's moirallegiance and then some Kar/Sol black rom but like... more about friendly rivalry than about actually hating each other.... y'all'll see
> 
> comments will make me write faster (probably) 
> 
> love ya <3
> 
> ((Oh and tags will be updated with new chapters))

Loving Dave is frustrating and irresistible. The way that asshole has the nerve to tease him, work him up until he’s bright red and tripping over his words- and then to laugh at him! It boils Karkat’s blood in all the right ways. He found it almost hard to believe Dave had never heard of caliginous romance before him, considering how amazingly fast he could locate and perform an extremely lively jig on Karkat's last nerve. 

 

God- he could go on for perigrees about the things Dave did that pissed him off. Blasting Snoop Dogg in the office, handing out business cards with a link to his stupid comic on them and trying to play it off as his “portfolio”, lying to him about unfamiliar Earth concepts just to watch him make a complete fucking idiot of himself later in front of the other humans, refusing to stop the ludicrous smut factory he had for a mouth at  _every_ formal event they attended,  _literally_ sweeping him off his feet every chance he got- the sweeps had only made Karkat softer and bulkier, it was extremely unfair how Dave was _still_ able to pick him up and fly them around no problem, his dumb cocky attitude that absolutely did _not_ drive Karkat insane, the way he’d lay Karkat out in front of him and go on about how gorgeous and sexy he was, the way his piercing red eyes dared Karkat to disagree when he did.

 

He’d spent countless nights at Dave’s apartment, going back and forth on the couch, trading snarky one liners until Dave inevitably brought it around to flirting with him and he had to turn away to hide his blush, which only made Dave sappier and more embarrassing.

 

Not to mention the way they slotted together so perfectly when it was time. After years of practicing on himself (and a little additional practice on Karkat himself to get down the intricacies of troll anatomy) he was annoyingly good at finding all the spots inside Karkat that made him squeal and beg Dave to stop because it was too good, too wonderful, too torturous to take.

 

And Dave would. He’d stop and survey his work with a smug little smile. He’d always reached down to finger himself, overly pleased with his work- god he was such a fucking narcissist, although by the time pushed their plush sexes together he really didn’t have room to care.

 

-And that was the other thing! Dave was a virgin for almost all the sweeps Karkat had known him, it was borderline disrespectful how good he was at everything when it came to Karkat’s nook. It didn’t help that Dave had a thing for eating him out. It was like he couldn’t get off until he had devoured Karkat’s nook which was _100% annoying_ and _definitely didn’t_ make him feel like the next goddamn empress.

 

And afterwards he would hold him, stroke his sides and pet his hair and ramble about everything and nothing like only he could, mumbling ideas for verses and rhapsodizing about Karkat’s toight ass. He'd pinch his sides gently, and kiss at the back of his neck softly until Karkat was a flushed mess- in every sense of the word. He'd turn on one of the silly romance movies he always kept cued up for their nights together like this, one he knew Karkat would enjoy, or at the very least one that he'd enjoy ranting about. They'd wrap up around each other in Dave's bed to bask in each other's warmth and safety- because they had survived so much together goddamnit. Earth was gone, Alternia was gone, but somehow Dave managed to make Karkat feel more at home than he'd ever felt. It was scary, but it was wonderful. 

 

That's how they'd stay, for however long it took until they lulled each other to sleep, and it was kind of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short im bad at being long winded 
> 
> also, my first time writing anything nsfw. how'd i do??


End file.
